


Gli dei degli orchi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Derian, Raysel, Kaylan e Mahdy sono quattro giovani indiani di un mondo fantasy intenti a fare la loro prima caccia.Ha partecipato a 'I prompt del lunedì' della pagina 'Il giardino di Efp'. Prompt: canzone.





	Gli dei degli orchi

Gli dei degli orchi  
  
  


Il rumore della cascata risuonava tutt'intorno e rimbombava nelle orecchie dei quattro giovani.

Derian strinse a sé i pesci, ma alcuni gli sfuggirono dalle mani, dibattendosi e s'immersero nuovamente nei flutti del lago in cui erano immersi. I giovani erano ignudi e l'acqua scivolava lungo i loro corpi scolpiti, la loro pelle leggermente abbronzata tendeva al rossastro.

"Attento a non far scappare la cena" disse Kaylan con voce roca. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i due bordi della sua lunga fascetta nera dietro le sue spalle possenti.

"Non ne ho nessuna intenzione. Il villaggio è troppo lontano" disse. Raggiunse la riva del lago, passando tra le rocce e adagiò le prede sull'erba umida.

Raysel si stiracchiò tendendo un braccio verso l'alto, lo strinse con l'altro e si tese facendo risaltare i muscoli scolpiti del petto e dei fianchi.

"Puoi sempre tuffarti a ripescarli" suggerì.

Mahdy rise, sistemandosi seduto sopra alcune rocce che spuntavano dalla superficie del lago.

"Quelli che ha ancora in mano sono abbastanza grandi!" protestò.

"Non possiamo rimanere a lungo in questa zona. Vi ricordo che è un luogo sacro" ribatté Kaylan. Socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio ferino, le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

Derian si massaggiò la spalla.

"Raysel, ti ricordo che sono più vecchio di te, non rivolgerti a me in quel modo" borbottò.

Raysel inarcò un sopracciglio grattandosi il segno rosso che gli marchiava una guancia, ne aveva uno gemello sull'altra.

"Pensavo che perfino i bambini ti parlassero così, Derian" scherzò.

Mahdy immerse i piedi nell'acqua, li dimenò appena facendo increspare l'acqua del lago e sollevò il capo.

"Anche se è una zona sacra, questo era l'unico posto dove rinfrescarsi e trovare da mangiare" fece notare.

Kaylan lo raggiunse, si piegò in avanti e gli porse il braccio muscoloso. Una goccia d'acqua gli rigò il tatuaggio a forma di testa di lupo sulla sua spalla.

"Scelte come queste, per quanto complicate, se ragionate, vi renderanno onore quando diverrete capo-villaggio" gli disse con voce roca.

Derian gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

"Perché questo luogo è maledetto? Temo di essermi perso la spiegazione dello sciamano" borbottò.

Raysel gli lanciò un'occhiata malevola, mise le mani sui fianchi sporgendo il capo in avanti ed una treccina decorata con una piccola coda marroncina gli ricadde sul petto.

"Ho sperato fino ad ora che nessuno lo chiedesse" borbottò.

Mahdy sorrise, prese il braccio di Kaylan e fece leva mettendosi in piedi nell'acqua.

"Dicci perché è maledetto, Kay" incitò.

"Abbiamo tanti posti maledetti, non posso ricordarli tutti" si difese Derian. Tornò in acqua, la sua collana di artigli ticchettò sul suo petto muscoloso, decorato da un tatoo rappresentante il muso di una tigre.

Kaylan socchiuse gli occhi.

"La canzone più antica del nostro villaggio racconta di come in questo luogo vivessero orchi feroci. Il nostro dio, il dio aquila, diede all'antenato del nostro capo-villaggio la forza di scacciarli" raccontò.

Raysel indicò Kaylan con il pollice, sorrise divertito e si sistemò una delle piume che gli ornavano la chioma bionda.

"Lui se le ricorda tutte, a quanto pare".

Mahdy rise, fece qualche passo nell'acqua sentendola sfiorargli i fianchi definiti.

"Non per nulla è lo sciamano".

Raysel annuì, storse le labbra e mugugnò ticchettandosi su uno dei segni sulla guancia.

"Però visto che il capo-villaggio li ha sconfitti e noi siamo con il futuro capo-villaggio, non corriamo pericoli, giusto?" chiese.

"Giungerà il giorno in cui io diverrò sciamano e Mahdy il nuovo dio degli orchi, protettore del villaggio e capo-villaggio, ma mancano ancora molte lune. Ora è tempo di lasciare questo luogo" rispose Kaylan. Le ciocche grigie gli aderivano umide al viso e una goccia gli solcò la guancia scendendo fino al mento prominente.

Mahdy si toccò la collana giocherellando con gli spuntoni d'osso, piegò all'indietro il capo facendo ondeggiare le ciocche bionde dai riflessi verdastri.

"Non sono così piccolo, Kay. Ne sarò degno presto" assicurò.

 


End file.
